


And The Baby Cried...

by cherry619



Series: Not Enough Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby convinces Dean and Sam to have a night to themselves for awhile telling them he’ll watch RJ. Of course what he didn’t account for was RJ crying non-stop and an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Baby Cried...

“Are you sure Bobby?” Sam asked, nervously biting his lip ‘til the dang thing was bloody.  
  
“Yes I’m sure; so can you boys please go and have some fun?” Bobby replied in that tone that stated they were really staring to get on his dang nerves. Of course Bobby could take care of his  _grandson_ for one night. Sure he may have not had any kids but Bobby used to watch Sam and Dean while their daddy went off gallivanting to God knew where. So maybe Bobby was a little rusty, but it was like riding a bike wasn’t? Besides he’s been itching to spend a little alone time with RJ.  
  
The boys came straight here from the hospital after the little tyke was born namely, because of the protection it provided. Bobby knew of their relationship for years. Sure at first it wigged him out, however the only thing Bobby really wanted was for  _his_ boys to be happy and being with each other made them happy. Now with the new addiction it just made Bobby that much more happier.  
  
Looking at Dean he looked about eager to get the hell outta dodge. Bobby knows how bored and stressed he’s been waiting around the house. Even if RJ is the joy of his life the kid sure does have a knack for waking the new parents up at odd hours.  
  
Of course Sam still looked uncertain, which Bobby also understood. Yet for the sake of his and their sanity, they needed to get out. Pretending to check the wall clock he held out his arms for RJ. “Alright boys it’s about time you head out now. Don’t want to miss those reservations.”  
  
“Thank you Bobby; really this means so much to us,” Dean gratefully said with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Sam of course looked ready to get out, but the kid was still nervous as hell.  
  
Bobby stepped forward and laid a gentle, reassuring hand on Sam’s arm, the same one that had the death grip on RJ. “I’ll take him from here boy.”  
  
Sam’s lip wobbled a little and Dean ended up trying to untangle Sam’s arm from RJ. Finally Sam handed over RJ without having to be forced to.  
  
Bobby bounced the baby in his arms delighted by the way the baby squeals in delight.  _This was so going to be a piece of cake._  
  
“You have everything you need right? You have the Doctor’s number and know where his diapers are right?” Sam started stuttering off and rambling about toys and blankets and pretty much everything under the sun. It was Dean who finally stopped his nervous chatter by a well placed hand over his mouth.  
  
Bobby laughed as Sam gave his patented bitch face.  
  
“Come on Sammy…Bobby has it covered. He’ll be fine.”  
  
“I know,” Sam said softly.  
  
Sam’s shoulders slumped as he walked over to kiss RJ on the forehead. “Bye baby; have fun with grandpa.” Dean did the same as well, and they were soon heading out the door for dinner.  
  
“Well RJ, looks like it’s just you and me. Maybe after a bottle you can take a-” Bobby didn’t even get to finish because RJ screamed at the top of his lungs, far worse than any banshee Bobby ever heard.  
  
RJ’s little rosy cheeks soon turned redder and blotchier. Tears streamed down his downy face in waterfalls and his wails threatened to break the windows. “Shhh baby, it’s alright, shhhh.” Bobby cooed like he seen Sam do so many times before to calm him down. He also started to rock him gently back and forth, back and forth. The comforting movement made the wails lessens to little whimpers. “That’s it; just calm down.” Bobby shushed gently walking over to his old rocker and sitting down in it.  
  
After a couple of rocks RJ calmed down enough where his cheeks weren’t blistering red. He blinked his expressive green eyes open and looked at Bobby curiously. Bobby smiled. “All better now?” RJ giggled and his one hand reached out to tug on something but soon the quiet moment was shattered when the phone rang.  
  
RJ startled and started wailing again.  
  
“This is going to be a long night,” Bobby grumbled as he went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

 

 Settling into the chair Dean looked amused as he watched Sam fiddle with the menu. Sam hadn’t been away from RJ since the kid was born. He remembered how his Mom was when she left him and Sam with their grandparents. His Mom fiddled with everything and gripped baby Sammy until John had to forcefully remove him from her arms. Dean guessed the same maternal instinct resided in Sam.  
  
“Sammy,” Dean said softly, laying his hand atop Sam’s fidgety one. “It’ll be ok babe; you know nothing will happen to him, right?” When Sam nodded, Dean moved on. “Ok then lets have a nice night huh?”  
  
“Ok,” Sam said quietly, biting his already torn lip. “I’m sorry for being such a hindrance. I just can’t seem to let him go.” Sam sounded so helpless and useless, which Dean would not stand for.  
  
He stood up and people be damned he leaned over the table and gave Sam a soft reassuring kiss. Sam seemed to sigh against his mouth and his tension melted. Parting, he lingered in Sam’s face for a moment before giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. “You ok now?”  
  
Sam nodded and kissed Dean back. “Yeah I am. Thank you.”  
  
“Anytime baby.” He sat back down and started looking at the menu, wondering how Bobby was doing.  
  
Bobby grumbled and yanked the phone off its hook. He was doing his best to bounce RJ in his arms, hoping that would satisfy the baby. But the kid most have got his stubbornness from Sam because he just wouldn’t stop crying.  
  
“What?” Bobby screamed into the receiver.  
  
 _“Hello big man! I bet you would like to have some fun tonight?”_  
  
“What in the bloody hell?!? Who is this?”  
  
“ _Call the sexy times chat today and hook up with hot locals in your area…”_  
  
Realizing he’s just got a call from what sounded like hookers, he slammed the phone down and grumbled all the way to the fridge, which wasn’t that far.  
  
Yanking it open with more force than necessary he scrambled to find a bottle in the fridge. Maybe that would eventually help RJ calm down. “Are you hungry baby? Want a bottle?” Finding a half empty one he took it out and put it in the microwave for a few seconds. Once the microwave beeped, he made his way over to the couch and sat down.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Bobby shushed trying to calm the agitated infant who continued to squirm and cry.  
  
Holding the nipple up, he was dismayed that RJ didn’t start sucking on it.  _Ok if he isn’t hungry he must need a diaper change, right?_ Easier said than done because even if Bobby changed diapers before that was years ago. He’s been letting the dads take care of this one’s loads. So he was kinda out of practice but changing a diaper couldn’t be that hard could it?  
  
Walking upstairs to where the changing area was he laid the baby on the changing table.

“Ok diaper I need a new diaper,” Bobby muttered to himself while holding RJ squirming form still with one hand.  
  
It didn’t take long to search for one since they were all down below. Taking one and setting it out he reached for the two straps at the side slowing peeling them off.  
  
Of course Bobby forgot the most fundamental rule in diaper changing…never leave the diaper off for more than 2 seconds or risk getting urinated on.  
  
Something warm hit his face and before he knew it RJ was pissing a river. “Gah….” Bobby wailed stepping back out of the line of fire.  
  
The most ironic thing was RJ started to laugh again. He giggled madly as he peed long and hard on his grandfather. His little chubby cheeks were indented with two dimples and his toothless mouth was grinning like mad.  
  
Looking out of place and smelling like piss, Bobby couldn’t help but smile. “You think that’s funny?”  
  
The baby laughed at the question and waved his hands out in front of him.  
  
“I’ll show you funny mister!” Bobby than proceeded to blow little raspberries on RJ’s tummy, delighted at the way the baby squealed and laughed. This was so much better than the horrid screaming from earlier.  
  
After doing a quick diaper change and a change of clothes for himself, he made his way downstairs again to maybe try and rock RJ to sleep so he could take a shower.  
  
He sighed as he sat down in the chair and maneuvered RJ so his head was in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Looking down he saw the baby’s eyes at half mast obviously ready to go to sleep.  _Not much longer_ Bobby told himself.  
  
Of course that was when the angel in the trench coat decided to come out of no where with blood on his shirt.  
  
RJ blinked at first at the weird man standing in front of them then screamed bloody murder and started to cry again.  
  
That was when Cas decided to pass out and fall over.  
  
Staring agape at the scene all Bobby could say was, “Balls!”

 

After the wine they ordered arrived, Sam started to relax a lot more. It was the most carefree he’d been in what? Days? Weeks?  _Ages?_  
  
He was really starting to enjoy himself and enjoy his alone time with Dean.  
  
“I’m really glad you talked me into this.” Sam giggled excitably his eyes really bright and clear.  
  
Dean squished the laugh that wanted to bubble up. Sam wasn’t drunk, he was just incredibly buzzed which usually lead to a giggly happy brother. One that sometimes Dean just couldn’t resist touching.  
  
Dean reached out his hand and slid it around Sam’s slender wrist, rubbing the skin gently.  
  
Sam’s reaction was visible as his pupils expanded. The lust in his eyes was obvious.  
  
Dean lowered his voice leaning forward a little bit. “What do ya say we get out of here?”  
  
Sam swallowed and hurriedly nodded his head yes. “Check please!” Sam yelled.

 

  
RJ cried and cried. His wails made Bobby’s head hurt worse and worse. He stood up and stared at the lifeless form of Cas lying on his rug bleeding out.  
  
For a moment all he could do was stare in shock before he got himself moving. Even if it broke his heart to do so he sat RJ in the basinet in the living room and rushed over to Cas.  
  
Bending down, he laid a hand on the angel’s back and was surprised when Cas jumped up hurriedly.  
  
“Hey are you alright?”  
  
Cas swayed a little before nodding his head. Bobby noticed that the cuts that were littered on his body began healing themselves.  
  
“Yes, I just got into a mild scuffle. I should be ok,” Cas said in a no nonsense voice while still swaying on his feet.  
  
“Well maybe you better sit down before you get into a  _mild scuffle_ with the floor,” Bobby advised. Cas nodded and plopped down on the old sofa, looking weary and worn.  
  
Bobby tried to think of what that mild scuffle could have been and why Cas decided to come to his house. Maybe expecting Sam and Dean to be here? Bobby wasn’t certain; since Cas didn’t look like he was going to be forthcoming with answers, Bobby decided to go pick up RJ’s wailing form.  
  
Picking him up from the basinet, Bobby cooed at him softly and began to rock him. “Shhhh its ok baby, it’s ok.”  
  
“It appears the baby isn’t happy.”  
  
Bobby whipped his head towards Cas and gave him a ‘no shit’ look.  
  
“From what I know Dean sings to RJ to calm him down. Maybe you could try that?”  
  
Bobby furrowed his brows. “Dean sings to him? I didn’t know that; how did you?”  
  
“I can hear Dean’s voice up in heaven. He and I have a profound bond.”  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and ignored him. Sometimes that’s the only way to handle Cas. “I don’t sing.”  
  
“If you maybe try then the baby will quiet down.” Cas shrugged his shoulders and deflated into the old couch, apparently too drained to put up a fuss.  
  
RJ stilled wailed loudly and his cheeks became bright red. Bobby worried if the kid kept up, his damn head just might explode. He nibbled his lip worriedly and looked to Cas who unsurprisingly had his eyes closed.  
  
What would it hurt? No one was around to hear him except Cas and he knew Cas wouldn’t go off telling on him.  
  
So Bobby started to sing. His voice was kinda shaky and creaky and his pitch sucked ass but his eyes rose in astonishment when the wailing dimmed down to little whimpering. RJ’s eyes were wide and focused on Bobby.

  _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

 

He sang an old Beatles song, remembering it playing on the radio just the other day. RJ almost stared at him in wonderment; his eyes were as wide as saucers and his red cheeks started to turn to a normal color.

  _Black bird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

RJ’s eyes dimmed down while his little mouth settled into a look of pure bliss. He sleepily blinked up at Bobby and reached out with a pudgy hand. Bobby took the little hand in his own and smiled as one little finger tried to curl around his.  
  
His doe eyes finally closed and his breathing evened.  
  
Bobby just stared on in amazement. So much love was in his heart he thought it might burst. Who knew that he would become a grandfather from Sam and Dean no less? It was all he ever wanted, he soon realized. All those hunts, his whiskey and his auto shop could stick it up the ass because all he wanted was in his arms.  
  
Bobby looked over to Cas who stared on knowingly.  
  
“Now don’t you be telling anyone about this, you hear me?” Bobby whispered fiercely.  
  
“Your secret is safe with me though I don’t understand why you would want to hide it. You were quite good and I heard-”  
  
Bobby just rolled his eyes again and ignored him. He looked down at the small baby and smiled, rocking him softly.

 

Sam giggled as he fumbled with Bobby’s door to enter in the house.  
  
Dean was busy nipping at his neck and sucking on the supple skin, leaving marks in his wake.  
  
After leaving the restaurant they drove around town for a bit stopping to pick up lube and condoms. Then they finally continued to Bobby’s house.  
  
When Sam finally wrangled the door open the lights were completely off, which being midnight it wasn’t unusual for the occupants of the house to be sleeping.  
  
That didn’t stop Dean; who was continuing his assault on Sam’s neck. Both boys were pleasantly buzzed and extremely horny. At the moment all Sam could think about was SEXSEXSEX.  
  
Of course he was surprised that a small lamp in the room turned on illuminating the occupants of the room.  
  
Cas sat on the couch in the room looking at them with the same emotionless face.  
  
Bobby was sitting in the rocker rocking back and forth with a soundly sleeping RJ. He looked worn down and tired which really was to be expected.  
  
Dean really didn’t pay attention to the other occupants, his sole focus being marking Sam as much as possible. His mind was a little fuzzy and his eye sight wasn’t that great at the moment, so he was curious why Sam stopped so suddenly.  
  
 _Maybe he just needs some motivation…_ Dean thought.  
  
He grinned evilly as he slipped a hand inside his brother’s jeans and curled it around the firm globe.  
  
Sam yelped and jumped a little.  
  
“Uh…me…me….and D-eean are going to our roooooom.” Sam moaned the last word as Dean’s finger slipped in between his hole.  
  
Bobby quirked his head and nodded silently. Soon enough the boys hurried up the stairs and too their room.  
  
“It appears that Sam and Dean are going to attempt intercourse.”  
  
“No shit Sherlock! What gave that away?” Bobby whispered harshly.  
  
“I think it was that Dean’s hand was inside Sam’s pants and-”  
  
Again Bobby ignored him and rocked gently in the chair. RJ yawned and snuggled deeper into his grandfather’s hold.  
  
For some reason it seemed easier to breathe. For a long time it felt as if his oxygen was drying up. It took longer to get out of bed every morning and it took much persuading to not just end it all on a hunt.  
  
Now though everything appeared easy; though Bobby was the first to know they weren’t out of danger yet. He wondered how long he would be able to keep his small family safe. He vowed he would do everything in his power to do so even if it cost him his own life.  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
